Casamento Arranjado
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Há mais de 200 anos, um casamnto se arranja entre famílias mto amigas. Td está bm. Mas os exércitos d Hades ñ deixam d mostrar as garras sanguinolentas. Mesmo após tanto tmp, e numa nova encarnação, quem trás na memória o trauma poderia perdoar? E amar?
1. Chapter 1

_Oi, pessoal! Como prometido, começamos, hj, uma novíssima fic! Bom, não escrevi tão recenemente assim, já faz uns dois meses q terminei, mas enfim... Foi a última que terminei e não escrevi mais nada de Saint Seiya desde então xD Essa será p/ Dohko-sama!_

_Finalmente consegui fazer uma fic curtinha... Q deixou parcendo q levou mó era pras coisas acontecerem, sim, mas sem ficar enrolando demais. Achei q enrolei mto na fic do Shaka... Será q enrolei? Bom... O importante é q queria escrever algo menor depois daqueles intermináveis onze capítulos, e consegui! Então... Aproveitem, pq tem só cinco capítulos essa aqui!  
><em>

_Então... Vamos a ela! Espero q gostem. Boa leitura e Comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-**  
><strong>_

_**Casamento Arranjado**_

**Capítulo I – O Início de Tudo:**

A família Liang e a família Suei eram amigas há gerações, estavam ligadas por fortes laços e sempre unidas quando tinham de combater. Todo o exército imperial conhecia sua aliança. Então eles decidiram unir suas famílias, tornando-as uma só. Por isso o pai dela e o pai dele resolveram casar seus filhos. A menina acabara de nascer, o menino tinha oito anos, e quando soube que tinha uma noiva prometida, recém-nascida e que ele ainda nem conhecia, o garoto não estranhou, esse era o costume e ele até ficou feliz.

- Espero que ela seja bonita e prendada quando crescer! – disse animado.

- Com certeza será. – respondeu o pai – Pois a mãe dela o é.

Um ano depois, um grande alvoroço se espalhou pelo país, guerreiros muito poderosos em armaduras negras invadiam as vilas e destruíam tudo pelo caminho. Liang e Suei lutaram juntos novamente, mas os inimigos eram poderosos demais. O menino segurava a espada do pai ferido, tentando proteger sua mãe e a mãe de sua noiva, que tinha a bebê no colo, mas nada que fazia poderia sequer tocá-los. O menino estava quase morto aos pés do guerreiro maligno, a mãe chorava e pedia pela vida do filho, enquanto os pais tentavam se erguer para lutar. Foi neste momento que um dos agressores, tentando arrancar o bebê dos braços da outra mulher, teve a cabeça decepada num só golpe que deixou seu sangue jorrar sobre as pessoas.

O homem que apareceu era alto e vestia uma armadura imponente e prateada, tinha cabelos longos, lisos e grisalhos, e duas pintas sobre os olhos sérios. Parecia em plena forma, apesar do físico já muito envelhecido.

- Quem é você desgraçado? – bradou um dos inimigos.

- Hakurei de altar, Cavaleiro de prata de Athena. Vim mandá-los de volta para o inferno, espectros. – respondeu calmamente.

E, quando atacado, acabou com todos num único e poderoso lampejo de energia. Ninguém podia imaginar que pudesse existir tamanho poder. O estranho ajudou-os a se erguer, levou-os para casa e tratou suas feridas, jamais poderiam encontrar como agradecê-lo. Na hora de sua partida, o garoto correu até ele.

- Senhor Hakurei! – o homem olhou para ele – Por favor, me leve para esse lugar que chama de Santuário!

- Por que quer isso, menino?

- Quero ser forte como o senhor, para poder vencer qualquer dificuldade e para poder proteger minha família e as pessoas que amo!

Hakurei olhou para os dois casais, que estavam surpresos. A mãe chorava de preocupação, mas o pai sorriu e disse:

- Se esse é o desejo de meu filho, então será uma honra para a nossa família.

Foi assim que o pequeno garoto se despediu dos pais e partiu para se tornar um Cavaleiro poderoso, não sem prometer voltar para desposar sua prometida.

- Não devia fazer tais promessas... – disse Hakurei, já longe dali.

- Por quê? Eu desonraria minha família se não voltasse.

- Um Cavaleiro de Athena nunca pode prometer por sua própria vida.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Mais nove anos se passaram, a garotinha estava diante da mãe, que lhe penteava os cabelos.

- Mamãe, quando conhecerei meu noivo?

- Ora, Shing, uma das virtudes da boa esposa é a paciência. Basta saber que o conhecerá quando se casarem.

- Por que ele foi embora?

- Para se tornar um grande e poderoso guerreiro e poder protegê-la.

- Então, se eu precisar, ele virá me salvar?

- Sim. Os Suei são muito honrados e sempre cumprem sua palavra.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Dohko...

A menina sorria, com o rosto corado, ela tinha lindos olhos cor de mel e cabelos sedosos e negros como o ônix.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Mas, naquele ano, os espectros voltaram a atacar, como daquela vez. Shing não se lembrava, mas as histórias de sua mãe eram suficientes para apavorá-la. Não tardou para que seu pai e o pai de seu noivo caíssem em combate, e logo depois suas esposas foram brutalmente assassinadas. Seu irmão saíra para tentar combater, tinha apenas quinze anos, mas não ficaria parado, mas ele também estava caído no campo de batalha. Dentro da casa, o espectro horrível se aproximava dela com um sorriso macabro no rosto. A menina, sentada no chão, se arrastava para trás, para o cantinho do cômodo, cheia de pavor, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Não tenha medo, gracinha... Só vamos brincar...

- Fique longe de mim! Meu noivo virá me salvar, daí você vai ver só! Ele é um Cavaleiro muito poderoso! É Dohko de Libra! Meu irmão me contou!

- Ora é mesmo...? Dohko...? Não sabia que ele também era pedófilo. Hahaha! Ele não virá. Está muito ocupado no castelo de Lorde Hades.

- Mentira! Ele prometeu que ia me proteger! Os Suei sempre cumprem sua palavra!

- Criança tonta! Ele está cuidando de algo muito mais importante que uma garotinha boba como você. Agora fique quietinha para eu poder experimentá-la...

- Não! – e o espectro saltou sobre ela – DOHKO!

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Ele voltou de uma batalha terrível para sua terra natal. De todos os seus companheiros, dezenas e mais dezenas de guerreiros, apenas ele e seu melhor amigo sobreviveram. A dor em seu coração não podia ser maior. Pelo menos ele pensava que não...

Foi quando viu os corpos dos guerreiros chineses, mortos em combate, entre eles, seu pai e seu futuro sogro. Caído de joelhos diante do pai, tirou o capacete e abraçou o corpo inerte com lágrimas escorrendo por suas faces. Quando chegou à sua antiga casa, já sabia o que o esperava, mas isso não era suficiente para impedir que rompesse em mais lágrimas, jamais imaginara que pudesse ver sua mãe daquela forma, estraçalhada por garras demoníacas. Então, correu para o que, um dia, fora a casa de sua jovem noiva. O irmão estava lá, ajoelhado no chão, encarando atônito e hipnotizado de horror, o pequeno corpo, com os punhos tão cerrados que poderia cortar as palmas das mãos com as próprias unhas.

- Shang...? – chamou Dohko, tirando-o do transe.

O garoto despertou, olhando de súbito para ele, depois voltou a encarar o corpo.

- Dohko... Eles... Eram muitos. E tão fortes. Não tivemos chances. Me desacordaram. Pensei que estava morto. Acho que eles também. Quando acordei, todos estavam mortos e não havia nem sinal deles. Vim correndo procurar Shing. O que fizeram com minha irmãzinha, Dohko...?

Ele se aproximou, e ao olhá-la sentiu-se zonzo, tudo, inclusive o chão, repentinamente sumiu. Tapou a boca e tentou controlar o choro e o cosmo que almejava explodir, devastando centenas de metros ao seu redor. Ela estava ainda com os olhos abertos, o medo e a dor estampados neles, dentes e punhos cerrados com uma força inexistentes numa criança de dez anos. Sangue escorria por sua boca e pelas pernas. O Cavaleiro se afastou para não ver mais aquela atrocidade.

- Eu... Não vim em tempo...

- Não foi sua culpa. Estava lutando no castelo de Hades, eu sei de tudo isso. Se viesse, Hades venceria e todos morreriam de qualquer jeito. Não teve escolha.

- Como sabe?

- Consultei os monges quando os espectros estavam se aproximando. Eles disseram.

- Mas isso... Fazer isso... Com uma criança ainda por cima... Uma criança, maldição!

Ele se virou e saiu, não aguentava mais ficar ali. Só voltou quando mais calmo, para fechar os olhos dela e enterrar os mortos, junto com Shang. Athena lhe ensinara o Mesopheta Menos, ele teria de guardar o selo de Hades por mais de duzentos anos. Teria de ver todos os seus conhecidos, os poucos que restaram, morrerem. Mas esta era sua missão, e ele a aceitaria, na esperança de que, através dela, pudesse ter o perdão de sua pequena noiva, tão cruelmente assassinada.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi de novo, pessoal! Bom, eu sei q semana passada não postei nada. Ou foi semana passada q postei o primeiro capítulo? O.o Vixe, tô perdida... Bom, se não postei é exatamente pq tava perdida, fiquei doente e só corri atrás de médico T_T MAS! Sem mais delongas ou choradeiras, vamos ao segundo capítulo da fic do Dohko. Eu sei, o primeiro capítulo foi mto do mau. Tadinha da menina! Eu espero q aqueles espectros morféticos da era do Dohko tenham sofrido até não poder mais antes de morrer! Ò.ó Mas enfim... Vamos ao segundo capítulo. Será q nosso libriano terá seu perdão? Espero q sim... Dohko merece o melhor! T_T (é... eu ando ais maneiga derretida de costume nas últimas semanas... ú.ù). Mas vamos logo c/ isso! Boa leitura a todos, espero q gostem e q continuem lendo. Comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo II – Reencarnação:**

Duzentos anos depois, os Cavaleiros não permitiriam que acontecessem as atrocidades do passado. Sabendo disso, as tropas de Hades mudaram suas táticas, concentrando-se, primeiramente, no Santuário. Mesmo assim, Athena triunfou. Três anos depois, os Cavaleiros provaram ao Olimpo sua independência, e então os mortos das outras batalhas ganharam uma nova vida. Dohko voltava constantemente à China, amava seu país natal, guardava na mente e no coração todas as lembranças, tristes e felizes. Ia sempre visitar os túmulos de sua família... E os da família dela...

- Você é Suei Dohko? – pergunta uma voz firme ao seu lado.

Os dois estavam de frente para o túmulo de Shing.

- Sim. – respondeu apenas.

- Sou Liang Azu, descendente de sétima geração de Liang Shang. – ele percebeu que Dohko estava surpreso – Tenho algo importante a lhe dizer.

- Estou ouvindo. – tornou com atenção.

- Há mais de duzentos anos você prometeu se casar com Liang Shing, minha ancestral, mas ela morreu horrivelmente nas mãos daqueles guerreiros imundos.

- Sinto muito... Nunca me perdoei por não ter vindo em tempo.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Meus ancestrais sempre enfatizaram que, se não estivesse lutando naquele castelo, não existiria mais mundo. Não foi sua culpa. Acontece que os monges do templo do oeste me chamaram, tinham uma notícia espiritual que queriam passar, por dizer respeito a um grande guerreiro, e por ser necessário para ajudar o espírito ferido de Shing. Ela reencarnou, mas por conta do que sofreu é muito triste, descrente nas pessoas e até um pouco revoltada. Em sonhos, ela se lembra do que aconteceu.

O homem tentava segurar, mas não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Dohko preocupado – Quem é a menina?

- Liang Yue, minha filha de dezoito anos... – Dohko estava surpreso, sem saber o que dizer – Suei Dohko, ela precisa de ajuda, precisa compreender que ninguém a abandonou. E você precisa cumprir sua promessa.

- Mas... Ela nem me conhece! Isso naquela época era normal. Mas nos dias de hoje? Só vai revoltá-la ainda mais.

- Está negando a honra de sua família? Uma promessa é uma promessa!

- Mas Yue não fez a mesma promessa.

- Ela precisa disso! E você precisa cumprir sua obrigação, ou eu o desafiarei e será até a morte! Não me importo com quem você seja.

Ele se virou e partiu, Dohko não sabia mais como argumentar e ficou ali, estático, vendo-o se afastar. Passou uma longa semana pensando naquilo, jamais lutaria contra aquele homem, pois sabia que poderia matá-lo facilmente. Como Cavaleiro de Athena, não podia se sacrificar, já que ainda tinha uma missão. Além disso, todos haviam sofrido tanto para que estivesse ali... Se deixasse o homem vivo, provavelmente se mataria por sua honra. No fim das contas, estava sem opções.

Ele não sabia bem como agir, os tempos tinham mudado e ele não podia forçar uma garota a se casar sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo. Por outro lado, Liang Azu insistira, dizendo que apenas ele poderia tirar a amargura do coração de sua filha, provando a ela que não fora traída ou abandonada. Também apelara para sua honra e de sua família. E além disso tudo... Sentia tanta tristeza por não ter podido se casar com sua prometida... Ele nunca a conhecera, mas parecia amá-la só pelo pensamento. Yue se lembrava, em sonhos, de sua morte cruel e do horror que sofrera, e Dohko se sentia culpado por isso, pelo sofrimento dela. Por fim, se era ele quem poderia desfazer tamanha dor, então tinha esperanças de, após mais de duzentos anos, finalmente se redimir.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

- Então, qual sua resposta? – perguntou o pai dela à porta de sua casa após uma semana.

- Eu... Decidi cumprir com minha palavra.

- Fico feliz que ainda tenha a mesma honra de sua família.

O noivado não durou muito, eles se casaram o quanto antes. A cerimônia foi simples e breve. Yue era linda, delicada como uma flor de cerejeira, mas seu rosto era tão triste que o coração de Dohko doeu, e ele quase se arrependeu de estar fazendo aquilo com a menina. Mas agora não podia voltar atrás. O casamento foi a moda tradicional chinesa, e ela foi obediente em seguir tudo como devia ser. Depois da pequena comemoração em família, eles partiram. O Cavaleiro tinha de voltar ao Santuário, onde auxiliava Shion e treinava aspirantes, e com ele levou sua jovem esposa. Ela seguiu silenciosa desde a China até a casa de Libra. Ela colocou as malas sobre a cama e começou a arrumar suas coisas.

- Me desculpe por não ter um armário. – disse timidamente – Hoje é tarde para isso, mas amanhã mesmo saímos para procurar um, e então poderá arrumar suas coisas como preferir. Vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos. Tem algo que goste?

- Tanto faz... – respondeu com uma grande angústia.

- Oh, por favor, Yue-chan... Eu não queria que isso fosse uma obrigação para você.

- E não é para você também? Sei muito bem que meu pai o persuadiu.

- Não é bem assim. Eu só não queria que isso acontecesse. Casar sem seu consentimento.

- Eu obedeci meu pai! Não é suficiente?

- Mas você não está feliz...

- Porque eu te odeio! – gritou ela, e correu para fora do quarto e do templo.

- Espere, Yue-chan! – mas ela já estava longe.

Dohko estava ainda mais perdido, mas não podia forçar nada. A menina sofrera tanto, e nem mesmo o alívio do esquecimento podia ter. E ele se sentiu ainda mais culpado... Yue não foi longe, as escadarias eram longas e cansativas, e ela tinha medo de encontrar alguém. Ficou num canto, encostada num pilar, chorando. Algumas horas depois, não aguentava mais de fome, e por isso engoliu a raiva e entrou, procurando a cozinha, onde encontrou a mesa posta, cheia de coisas apetitosas. Leite, suco, chá, café, bolachas, bolos, rocamboles, pães, frutas, frios, gelatinas... Seu estômago roncou ato, ela olhou de um lado e outro, constatando estar sozinha, e começou a comer tudo quanto conseguia. Depois foi à sala, deitou no sofá e, com o coração doído e vazio como o seu estômago pouco antes, dormiu. Quando soube que já estava adormecida, o Cavaleiro depositou um cobertor macio sobre seu corpo, olhando o belo rosto, agora tão calmo, e voltou para o seu quarto.

O dia raiou, a menina despertou com o cheiro do café da manhã. Foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou o libriano preparando algo tão incrível quanto na noite anterior.

- Já estou terminando – disse ele tentando sorrir – sente-se.

Ela obedeceu, mais pelo costume da obediência ao chefe de família. Ficou encarando e sabendo que, mesmo sem demonstrar, ele percebia seu olhar.

- Vai me devolver ao meu pai? – perguntou.

- É o que você quer? – ela não respondeu – Por que o faria?

- Não consumamos o casamento. Você pode estar arrependido de se casar com uma mulher que não cumpre com suas obrigações.

- Isso de que está falado não tem de ser uma obrigação. Você tem direito de fazer só se quiser, e com quem quiser.

- Mas estamos casados! Eu tinha de querer... E com você!

- Mas você me odeia. Não tenho direito de forçá-la. – ele lhe deu um copo de suco.

- Não vai me devolver, então? – tornou após beber.

- Não posso. Se o fizer, seu pai vai querer lavar a honra, lutar comigo até a morte. Tenho uma missão como Cavaleiro, portanto não posso deixá-lo me matar. Por outro lado, eu tenho poder para tirar a vida dele, o que, tenho quase certeza, você não quer. Mas mesmo que eu o poupe, ele se matará depois, para reaver a honra. Ou será que você mesma se mataria por esta honra? – era bem possível que Yue o fizesse – De qualquer forma, não posso te causar ainda mais sofrimentos.

Ela sorriu com desdém.

- Depois de tudo, agora se preocupa comigo? Então, o que pretende?

- Fingimos que continuamos casados, mas você pode ter sua vida, e escolher quem quiser para ser seu parceiro, se quiser alguém.

- Você é um libertino! – disse com rancor, mal imaginava o quanto doía nele o que tinha lhe dito, já que ele, no fundo, queria que ela pudesse gostar dele.

- Só não quero te forçar a nada. Eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu, Yue-chan, não tenho como concertar. Só posso tentar melhorar.

- Hu... Você nunca me quis mesmo. Me abandonou quando pôde, e agora que não pode fugir, se dá de bonzinho para me afastar.

- Mas é você quem me odeia, Yue-chan... E não tiro sua razão.

- Seu idiota! Não se faça de honrado que você não é! Você não sabe o que eu passei... Não estava lá quando eu mais precisei!

Ela chorava, destroçando o coração de Dohko. Jogou o copo longe com o que sobrara de suco e foi embora, desta vez aproveitando ser dia para sair das doze casas e ir para qualquer lugar que fosse longe daquele homem. Mais tarde, quando estava novamente com muita fome, viu que o Cavaleiro se aproximou, ele sempre sentia sua presença, sabendo onde estava. Deixou, a certa distância, uma pequena trouxa, olhou-a com tristeza e foi embora. Pouco depois, ela olhou a trouxa, e sentindo seu cheiro e o estômago doendo, cedeu à fome e comeu.

Os dias se passaram, as discussões eram mais raras pois tinham de se ver sempre e discutir gastava muita energia. Mas o clima era o mesmo. Ela dormia, agora, no quarto de hóspedes oferecido por Dohko, descia, tomava o café depois dele sair, saía, ficava fora o dia todo, voltava para cozinhar, pois não queria ter de admitir para si mesma que o odiava mas comia sempre o que ele preparava. As pessoas tentavam se aproximar, mas ela nunca dizia nada, e como parecia não querer companhia, acabavam se afastando. Os melhores amigos de Dohko já sabiam de tudo, e assim, a história chegou aos ouvidos de Marin. Sabendo onde ela sempre ficava, a Amazona se aproximou. Por vários dias se sentava, silenciosa, ao seu lado, e ali ficava por horas. Até que, uma vez, a menina perguntou:

- Por que vem sempre sentar do meu lado?

- Acho aqui bonito, por isso resolvi te acompanhar. Se incomoda?

Deu de ombros, há dois meses estava ali e nunca conversara com ninguém. Tinha vontade, mas odiava tudo ali. Por esses dois meses, vira todos treinarem, sorrirem, interagirem, tentarem conversar com ela, serem algo que lhe parecia tão fingido. Vira Dohko olhá-la com tristeza, perguntar-lhe algo simples só para ouvir sua voz, oferecer-lhe algo para comer ou beber. Censurara-se várias vezes por sentir-se triste e com vontade de se aproximar dele, ao vê-lo fitá-la tristonho, querendo se aproximar, mas ela sabia que ele era um mentiroso. Ficara com ainda mais raiva no dia em que seu desejo a venceu, e ela o observou quase sem roupas, em seu quarto, pela fechadura da porta. Ele era forte, tinha um tigre tatuado nas costas, era lindo, e seu rosto ardeu como se estivesse em brasas. Duas semanas depois de ver Marin pela primeira vez, acabou confessando.

- Odeio vocês...

- Por quê? – perguntou a Amazona com tanta naturalidade que Yue se espantou.

- São todos fingidos! Parecem felizes e amáveis, mas sempre abandonam os que os amam. Fazem as pessoas sofrerem, e é só!

Marin ficou um pouco quieta, observando o horizonte. Lá de cima viam todos treinarem. Então, apontou Milo á longe e disse:

- Vê aquele rapaz bonito de cabelos azuis e arrepiados? É Milo, irmão de Nala, aquela menina de cabelos logos, lisos e morenos que está sempre sorrindo. Quando pequenos, tentaram matá-la, e Milo a salvou. Mas ela sumiu, e não conseguindo encontrá-la de jeito nenhum, achou que estava morta. Ela achou o mesmo dele, e só os mais próximos sabem o quanto sofreram por isso. Mas o destino os uniu novamente. Quando ele morreu em batalha, ela ficou arrasada. Alguns podem achar que alguém abandonou alguém, e pode ser isso mesmo que parece, mas nem sempre é isso.

Yue ficou olhando os irmãos ao longe, interagindo, tirando sarro um do outro e voltando aos treinos. Marin apontou um rapaz hiperativo de cabelos castanhos arrepiados e olhos puxados.

- Aquele é meu discípulo, Seiya, foi separado da irmã e a procurou desesperadamente por todo lado. Ela fez o mesmo, mas acabou se acidentando e perdendo a memória, por isso pareceu que o tinha abandonado. Hoje ela recuperou a memória e vive no Santuário. E aquele de cabelos longos e lisos, lilases e de corpo magro, é Mu. A namorada o deixou, mas na verdade tinha a missão de encontrar e treinar na magia alguém muito importante. Mas ela sempre o amou, e sofreu por não poder contar a verdade e ter de ficar desaparecida por tanto tempo. Hoje são casados e têm uma linda filha.

A menina escutou e observou todos, aquelas histórias a tocavam, mas ela não queria admitir, e ficou incomodada com tudo aquilo.

- Por que está me contando isso tudo? – perguntou séria.

- Não sei. – respondeu como se nada quisesse – Veio na mente e achei interessante contar.

- E quanto a você?

- Eu e meu irmão também fomos separados. Fomos atacados, ele queria me proteger e eu a ele, mas ele era muito pequeno. Foi levado, eu tentei encontrá-lo por muito tempo, tanto que achavam que eu era a irmã de Seiya. Eu o encontrei no fim, tinha se tornado um guerreiro, mas acabou morrendo para defender Athena... – uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da Amazona.

Naquela noite, ela ficou pensativa. Por que diabos um quarteto de histórias tão bobas ficava martelando tanto em sua cabeça? Não sabia, mas o que sabia menos era por que, agora, estava tão curiosa para ouvir mais histórias daquele lugar. Certamente ficaria sabendo de muitos casos que provariam suas ideias de que as pessoas ali mereciam seu ódio. Então, no dia seguinte, quando já estavam sentadas lado a lado por mais de uma hora, Yue tornou para a Amazona, perguntando:

- Como se chama?

- Marin, sou Amazona de prata de Águia. E você?

- Yue... Acho estranho isso de mulheres guerreiras.

- Os tempos mudam. – disse com um sorriso.

- Você me contaria as histórias das pessoas daqui? E das batalhas? Todas elas?

- Se você quiser...

E assim, dia após dia, Yue sentava silenciosa ao lado de Marin, e durante horas a ouvia contar todo tipo de histórias, o cotidiano, os romances, os dramas, as histórias de cada um e o que os levou ao Santuário. Contou também as batalhas, e todas estas histórias não eram apenas de sua geração, mas também sobre as anteriores. E Yue começou a perceber que não era bem como esperava, as pessoas ali não eram tão odiosas quanto pensava que deveriam ser, e isto lhe parecia errado. Elas tinham de ser odiosas! Ela não podia estar acreditando em algo errado por tanto tempo e com tanta força! Não admitiria que estava errada. Então, num dia desses, como se tivesse escolhido aleatoriamente, contou a batalha contra Hades na geração de Dohko e Shion, mais de duzentos anos atrás, quando o Lost Canvas foi desenhado no céu pelo Deus dos mortos.

- Isso foi algo que Shion contou ao discípulo, Mu, como forma de mostrar as dificuldades da vida dos Cavaleiros. Mu contou ao seu discípulo, Kiki, e ele contou à sua aluna, Ane. Impressionada, ela contou a Nala, Ane adora ela. E Nala, um dia desses, me contou... É assim que algumas histórias atravessam o tempo.

- E qual é a história?

- Bem... Shion contou que ele estava quase desistindo da própria vida. Estava desesperado e inconsolável, pois seu grande amor morrera em batalha, ele não pudera salvá-la. Claro que não era algo que pudesse fazer, já que ela também era uma guerreira, mas esta explicação não podia tirar sua dor. Tentando consolar o melhor amigo, Dohko lhe disse: "Eu imagino sua dor, amigo, também tive de deixar minha noiva, e nem sei se sobreviverei para cumprir minha palavra de casar com ela. Eu nem a conheço, mas parece que já a amo em pensamentos, e pensar que a deixei sozinha me dói mais que estes ferimentos. Mas se não seguir em frente como Cavaleiro, Hades vencerá, e ela também sofrerá e morrerá. Por isso, temos de seguir em frente, é o que Yuzuriha-chan ia querer."

Com os olhos fixos em Marin, pela primeira vez deixando escapar seu interesse, a menina perguntou avidamente:

- E então, o que aconteceu?

- Shion disse isso: "Pelo menos você tem esperanças de viver, e se isso acontecer, sabe que poderá ir ver sua noiva. Mas tem razão... Temos de ir em frente." Mas quando tudo acabou e Athena lhes deu suas missões dali para frente, a primeira coisa que fez foi correr para a China, só para encontrar sua família e sua noiva, brutalmente assassinados. Shion e Dohko não podiam mais se ver, pois Shion tinha de comandar o Santuário e Dohko tinha de vigiar o selo de Hades, mas sempre trocavam cartas. E Shion nunca vira o amigo sofrer tanto, e se culpar tanto. Dizem que nunca mais sorriu, até encontrar uma bebê abandonada, que adotou e criou como filha. Depois treinou Shiryu de Dragão, e hoje o rapaz está noivo dessa menina.

Yue ficou fitando o horizonte alguns minutos, estava perturbada, seu coração doendo, e não era só pela lembrança de seu próprio sofrimento. O sol se punha, ela se levantou e forçou a voz.

- Vai escurecer, melhor voltar para casa.

- Bem lembrado. Bom descanso, então, e até amanhã.

- Até. - e depois de alguns passos, já de costas para a Amazona, se permitiu chorar.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Uhu! Vamos ao terceiro capítulo, o antepenúltimo da fic do Dohko-sama. Esse eu consegui fazer curtinho! Bom, hj eu tô mto feliz pq eu tive 3 reviews, dos meus dois primeiros capítulos! Espero conntinuar recebendo comentários... ^^ E por falar neles, vamos respondê-los!_

_**Jaque Urdile - **Oi! Q bom q está gostando. Ah, tadinha da Yue, ela sofreu mto e naum teve tempo de ver q ele ñ a tinha abandonado, por isso ficou pensando q ele não foi salvá-la. Uma idéia é uma coisa mto difícil de se desfazer... Claro q o Dohko ñ teve culpa, mas a pobrezinha tb naumtem culpa depois do trauma q sofreu, neh? =/ E o Dohko gosta mto dela, por isso a entende, mas vamos torcer mesmo p/ q, logo, ela pereba q ñ deve tratar o cav desse jeito. ^^_

_**Nando - **Ah, vc naum muda mesmo, nando-kun... Eu sei, eu sei, tb sou má demais da conta. E admito q dessa vez fui especialmente má. Mas vc jah devia saber (como a Zashi sabiamente disse u.u) q, se eu matei a menina tão cedo, é pq vem coisa por aí. Vc num leu o segundo capítulo ainda? Bom, num vô dizer q vou te retalhar pq eu tb num li seus capítulos finais de IA xD E q bom q Zashi-chan gostou da minha aparição p/ Hakurei-sama ^^ Mas vc falando foda realmente foi uma experiência no mínimo diferente, Zashi-chan =P Bjus, nando e meninas, espero q continem gostando!_

_**Toriyama Hikari - **Q bom q vc tb tah gostando da história, e q bom q vc entendeu td q aconteceu, vc viu mesmo o trauma q a menina sofreu e pq isso a fez ficar tão triste e revolada. O Dohko ñ tem mesmo culpa, mas ainda assim fica achando q tem, coitado. A Marin se saiu bem na tentativa de ajudar, né? Agindo como quem naum quer nada xD Vamos esperar q o coração de nossa menina comece a se despetrificar depois disso, pelo menos um pouco. Ela tb merece ver o q é a felicidade depois de tudo pelo q passou, neh? Continue comentando!_

_Bom, é isso, espero q continuem lendo, gostando e cometando a fic. Agora vamos ao capítulo! Boa leitura. E comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo III – Mudanças:**

Foi para a casa de Libra, sem se deixar perceber, subiu ao quarto e se fechou. Naquela noite, não teve fome ou vontade de sair, apenas abriu um caderno já com muitas páginas escritas, e se pôs a desenhar palavras em mandarim. Dohko bateu em sua porta, lá pelas nove da noite, preocupado.

- Yue-chan? Está tudo bem?

- Sim. - disse ela lá de dentro, com a voz quase abafada pelos lençóis.

- Você não jantou hoje...

- Estou sem fome, obrigada.

- Tem certeza? - disse ele confuso – Não faz bem ficar sem comer. Se não estiver bem, posso te levar ao médico.

- Só estou cansada hoje, não se preocupe.

Dohko suspirou fundo, finalmente aceitando.

- Está bem. Qualquer coisa me chame. E se tiver fome é só esquentar o jantar.

- Obrigada.

- Boa noite, Yue-chan...

Ela não respondeu, afundou-se nos lençóis e tentou dormir, ouvindo os passos do Cavaleiro se afastando. Ele se arrumou e foi deitar, mas estava mais triste a cada dia. Tinha medo que Yue estivesse infeliz a ponto de entrar em depressão e acabar doente, mas nada do que fizesse melhorava sua situação e, até onde sabia, ela não deixava ninguém do Santuário se aproximar.

Os amigos já estavam preocupados com o libriano, ele aparecia sempre com cara de quem não dormira direito, sempre triste, nenhuma brincadeira o animava, quase não ria, se distraía nos treinos. Algumas vezes dizia aos outros que continuassem entre si, e ia sentar num canto, observando os amigos, a única coisa em que continuava se esforçando ao máximo era para treinar os aspirantes, mas mesmo eles percebiam que seu mestre não estava bem. Mas tinham vergonha de falar alguma coisa, não sabiam como falar com ele sobre o assunto, ou o que falar. Quando ele sumia dos treinos, todos sabiam que fora até o local onde ela costumava se sentar para observar os treinos de longe. Ficava olhando ela por algum tempo e depois voltava. Mas desde pouco antes de Marin começar a se sentar com ela que ele não ia mais até lá. Shion dissera que ele não podia ficar se torturando tanto, então ele se controlara. Mas nada disso tirava aquele peso de seu coração, e os amigos não sabiam o que fazer.

- Pô, Dohko! Animo! – dizia o leonino na sua cola – Vamos lá! Um bom treino deixa qualquer um mais pra cima!

- Não se preocupe comigo, Aiolia, eu estou bem.

- Ah, qual é? Todo mundo sabe que é mentira. Estamos todos preocupados...

- Desculpe... Eu não queria deixar vocês assim. Mas eu realmente vou ficar bem.

- Sabe... – disse Mu – Se você realmente está gostando dessa menina, devia pelo menos tentar se aproximar dela.

- De que jeito? Ela não quer nada comigo! Ela me odeia, e tem razão nisso.

- Hey! Muita calma nessa hora! – revoltou-se Milo – Ela não tem razão coisa nenhuma! Todo mundo sabe que você fez de tudo pra correr atrás dessa menina. Você não teve culpa de nada!

- Obrigado pelo apoio, Milo... Mas não é tão fácil assim aceitar quando você é quem sofreu as atrocidades.

- Mas o que foi que ela tanto sofreu pra ficar desse jeito? – retrucou.

Dohko não respondeu. Claro que não responderia uma coisa dessas, não colocaria uma experiência tão terrível pela qual ela teve de passar abertamente para todos saberem. Deu as costas e saiu. Nala correu até ele, acabara de ouvir a conversa quando ia falar com o irmão.

- Dohko-sama...? Milo disse alguma coisa de travessado pra você?

- Hã? Ah, não, Nala-chan... Ele só estava preocupado.

- Como todos, né? Escuta... Você não acha mesmo que não dá pra tentar se aproximar dela? Tipo... Ela deve estar bem triste também. Fica lá em cima, sempre sozinha. Ela não pode estar feliz. Se conseguir mostrar pra ela que o que ela pensa não é bem assim, ela pode ser mais feliz e ter muitos amigos.

- Talvez pudesse. Mas eu não quero forçar nada com ela...

- Sabe o que eu acho...? – disse Hyoga se aproximando – Às vezes ela pensa que se você forçar, está querendo impor alguma coisa e fique brava. Mas você já deu todo esse tempo sem forçar nada, né? E mesmo assim ela não parece satisfeita.

Dohko pensou um pouco, e Nala continuou o raciocínio do rapaz, inclinando o corpo para frente e sorrindo.

- Vai ver, ela está lá, só querendo, no fundo, que você insista um pouco mais. As mulheres são doidas, sabe, Dohko-sama?

Ele deu um sorriso meio sem graça. Quem diria, uma menina de pouco mais de vinte anos, dando lições à um velho de mais de 260 anos. Apesar de sua plena forma física de vinte anos de idade, ele já tinha vivido muito só naquela encarnação. Mas enfim, quem sabe Nala e Hyoga não estivessem certos. Ao se lembrar da história deles mesmos, percebeu que os dois se amaram por muito tempo, e ficaram apenas esperando um a iniciativa do outro. Talvez por isso percebessem que, na verdade, Yue pudesse mesmo estar esperando que ele continuasse tentando falar com ela.

Pensando nisso, subiu até o morro, e foi então que teve a grande surpresa. Ao lado de Yue estava Marin. Então era ali que ela andava se metendo durante tantas horas do dia... Andava sumida ultimamente, e só agora percebera a verdadeira razão. Isso o deixou um pouco aliviado. Yue ouvia atentamente às histórias de Marin, assim como Shunrey e Shiryu sempre haviam ouvido as suas. Aquela cena lhe trazia um sentimento nostálgico e ele ficou ali, observando as duas num certo estado de torpor, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Mas Marin logo percebeu a presença dele, se levantou e se despediu.

- Bom... Acho que é melhor cuidar um pouco de minhas discípulas, agora. – disse.

Yue a observou se despedir e se afastar, passando por Dohko e lhe lançando um sorriso e uma pequena reverência. Então, finalmente, os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, o Cavaleiro a viu corar com força e virar o rosto de volta para a direção onde os outros treinavam. Ele se aproximou.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

Ela não respondeu, mas deu de ombros, como na primeira vez em que Marin lhe perguntou se sua presença a incomodava. Ele fitou um pouco seu rosto delicado e compenetrado nas pessoas lá embaixo, depois se voltou para a mesma direção que ela.

- Não sabia que tinha companhia.

- Ela que quis ficar aqui todo dia. Eu não ia proibir.

- Ela também quis lhe contar as histórias?

- Não... Ela contou uns casos, quando eu disse que odiava tudo aqui. Acho que quis defender todo mundo e ela mesma. Daí pedi que contasse mais.

- Entendi... Fico feliz que tenha alguém para conversar.

Ela deu de ombros novamente, como se não fizesse diferença para ela.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas, Yue-chan... Por estragar sua vida... Duas vezes.

Mas quando ouviu isso, a menina se levantou rapidamente. Seu coração doeu muito ao ouvir essas palavras e ela teve vontade de chorar, se lembrou do que sofreu no final da outra vida, do que estava tendo de passar nesta e, fazendo seu coração doer ainda mais, se lembrou da história que Marin lhe contara no dia anterior. Virou o rosto para ele não ver caso vertesse em lágrimas, e tentando manter a voz o mais natural possível disse:

- Eu comprei coisas para o almoço, hoje. Vou para casa preparar.

Dohko ficou tão surpreso com um comentário inusitado daqueles, que nem conseguiu responder nada. Normalmente diria que ela não precisava se preocupar, que não tinha de se forçar a fazer nada por ele, mas aquilo o tinha pegado de surpresa. Ela saiu andando e ele ficou parado, olhando para ela com cara de tacho, sem saber como reagir. Voltou um pouco atordoado para o campo de treinos, onde Shion se aproximou.

- Dohko? O que há com você? Está pálido feito papel!

- Eu nem sei, Shion... A coisa aqui está cada dia mais estranha.

- Do que raios está falando?

Então ele contou tudo ao amigo, que não conseguiu se conter e acabou rindo.

- Qual o seu problema, Shion? Pensei que fosse meu amigo!

- Ah, que é isso, Dohko? Com mais de duzentos e sessenta anos e você ainda não sabe identificar as reações das pessoas?

- Não entendo...

- Como não? Ela está mudando. Está vendo as coisas com os próprios olhos, conhecendo cada uma de nossas histórias, se identificando com nossas dificuldades. Está se colocando em nosso lugar. Isso não vai lavar a dor pela qual ela passou...

- Shh... Fale baixo! Só você sabe da verdade!

- Eu sei, amigo, calma. Está achando que sou quem pra sair fofocando? O que eu quero dizer é que Marin ajudou muito, ela está mudando sua forma de pensar, o ódio dela pode estar se curando aos poucos com o conhecimento que ela está tendo de nosso mundo. Mas o único que pode curar a verdadeira ferida do que ela sofreu na vida passada, bem... Este é você.

- E eu posso saber como?

- Não está na cara? Só mostrando que a ama poderá provar que nunca a abandonou de uma vez por todas. Marin te abriu as portas. Veja se não perde a oportunidade.

- Que está falando, Shion? Não vou forçar ela a nada! Não posso fazer uma coisa dessas!

- E quem falou em forçar? – ele deu um olhar irônico.

Dohko o olhou desentendido, então Shion olhou em volta, percebeu uma garota treinando com os aspirantes e a chamou. Ela saiu imediatamente, se aproximou e fez uma reverência.

- Hai, Shion-sama!

- Diga uma coisa, Nala... Como foi que Eros conquistou Psique, na mitologia?

Nala fez uma cara de surpresa, depois pareceu um pouco incomodada com a ideia.

- Ora, Shion-sama... É estranho falar da intimidade dos meus pais, não acha?

- Bom... Veja como um modo de ajudar um aliado. – ele disse num sorriso quase maroto.

Ela fitou Dohko, que continuava sem entender nada. Com certeza ele conhecia a história de Eros e Psique de cabo a rabo, assim como todos os outros mitos gregos e chineses, e mais uns de outras culturas de quebra. Mas já que Shion estava dizendo... Ela puxou pela memória.

- Bom... A mitologia conta que Eros atraiu Psique pro seu castelo, onde ela encontrou um belo banquete, e daí ele ia toda noite lá e primeiro só conversava, depois foi ficando mais próximo, e mais próximo... Bom, até a proximidade ser física e... Ah... Vocês sabem... Até ela querer... Ficar com ele. – Nala estava com a cara rocha.

- Certo... – disse Shion satisfeito – pode voltar aos treinos antes que derreta de vergonha.

- Shion-sama, você é sádico! – retrucou a menina, e voltou para os alunos.

Dohko o olhou exatamente com a cara de quem pergunta "por que teve de fazer a menina passar por essa?" Mas Shion não perdia o sorriso da cara.

- Espero que agora tenha se lembrado... É isso que tem de fazer. Vá aos poucos. No fundo ela gosta de você. No fundo ela quer sua atenção, quer que você mostre que não é aquilo que ela nasceu pensando que é. E esse carinho e amor vai curá-la. Vai ver só.

O Cavaleiro suspirou, se dando por vencido. Será que era aquilo mesmo que deveria fazer? Não sabia, mas no fundo admitia que queria mais do que tudo estar com ela, do lado dela, queria poder abraçá-la, beijá-la, ser seu marido de verdade e mostrar a ela que a amava. Se aquilo pudesse dar certo, então ele tinha de tentar. Por fim, acenou positivamente para o amigo e foi para casa. Era hora do almoço e, já que a menina estava fazendo a comida, não a podia deixar esperando.

Quando chegou em casa, o cheiro de comida tradicional chinesa impregnou suas narinas, e aquilo quase o fez voar. Ele parecia se lembrar do cheirinho da comida de sua mãe, quando ainda era um menino, e isso fez brotar um sorriso instintivo em seus lábios. Quando chegou na cozinha, ela já estava terminando tudo. Ele colocou a mesa rapidamente, para ajudá-la, e a ajudou a colocar as comidas na mesa também. Quando provou, a sensação foi ainda melhor, parecia ter conseguido atingir a iluminação.

- Isto está maravilhoso, Yue-chan! Como conseguiu comer minha gororoba todos esses meses? – tentou brincar.

- Sua comida não é tão ruim assim. Ela é muito boa... – disse timidamente.

- Obrigado, mas não chega aos pés disso.

Ela não conseguiu responder, seu rosto queimava com os comentários dele. Ela ainda estava em conflitos internos. Será que tudo aquilo que Marin lhe dissera era verdade? Será que aquilo justificava tudo pelo que ela teve de passar no final de sua outra vida? Será que ele, realmente, não a havia abandonado? Não sabia mais se devia odiar aquele homem, ou entender que ele tinha de fazer o que fez e, realmente, não conseguira chegar em tempo, não sabia se devia se condoer pala dor que ele teria sentido ao saber que não estava lá para salvá-la. Estava completamente confusa com tudo aquilo, sua cabeça chegava a doer de tanto pensar.

- Yue-chan... Está respirando bem? – perguntou Dohko preocupado ao ver seu rosto muito vermelho e ela muito parada.

A menina suspirou forte e respondeu:

- Desculpe... Eu... Estou bem... – e continuou comendo.

Depois do almoço, Dohko tentou conversar um pouco com ela, perguntou que tipos de histórias Marin lhe contava. Quando ela disse que ainda não acreditava completamente em tudo aquilo, ele disse que ela poderia encontrar livros infindáveis na biblioteca sobre esses assuntos.

- Se foram escritos por vocês, podem estar cheios de mentiras.

- Bom... Você poderá ver pelas páginas amareladas que são bem antigos, tem de ter cuidado para folhear. Acha que temos uma tradição tão antiga de mentiras sobre nossas condutas?

- Não sei... Mas de qualquer forma, não sei ler em grego.

- Bom... – ele disse um pouco sem graça – Se quiser, eu ou Shiryu podemos te ajudar... Estamos aqui há muito tempo, por isso temos de saber. Shunrey também está aprendendo. Aliás... Devia conhecê-la. Ela é chinesa também. Acho que vai ficar feliz em poder conversar com uma garota de sua terra.

Yue ficou em silêncio, mas pensou no caso, tanto que logo em seguida balançou a cabeça em aceitação. Ela percebeu que ele a encarava novamente, sempre com aquele mesmo olhar de quem quer muito se aproximar dela. Ela se levantou e disse que ia tomar um banho, pois ali fazia muito calor. Dohko tinha de voltar aos treinos, por isso se despediram ali. Dohko estava um pouco mais animado, já que ela demonstrara aceitar um pouco mais de proximidade, mas ainda assim estava tenso e preocupado com a situação. Estava com medo que aquilo tudo não desse certo. Mas ele não podia desistir tão fácil. Ele percebera que, realmente, gostava muito dela, e queria fazê-la feliz. Por isso não podia voltar atrás. Estava decidido. Ia conquistá-la e mostrar a ela que nunca a abandonara, que a amava, e ia curar sua ferida a qualquer custo!

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ueba! Vamos ao penúltimo capítulo. E pelos reviews, eu tô vendo q o nando tah ficando p/ trás outras vez! XD Bom, mas por falar em review, vamos resonder à do capítulo 3._

_**Jaque Urdile -** Pois é... A pobre Yue é dura na queda, mas quem sabe eu não posso ajudar com esse penúltimo capítulo? Bem, vamos tentar ^^ O Shiryu acho q eu não consegui encaichar. infelizmente, mas vamos ver o que a Shunrey é caaz de fazer. Só posso adiantar q vc vai se surpreender c/ a chinesinha q é sempre tão doce e tímida. Mas q maudade foi essa de se divertir com o sadismo do Shion-sama às minhas custas? T_T Só me dou mau xD Mas q bom q está gostando._

_Agora sim, c/ vcs, o penúltimo capítulo. Vamos a mais um pouco de dificuldades p/ nosso jovem casal (bem... um deles naum tão jovem =P)_

_Dohko - Valeu pelo lembrete ¬¬_

_Rsrsrs. Boa leitura, pessoal! E comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo IV – Desejo:**

Já fazia duas semanas que os dois conversavam mais civilizadamente, Yue conhecera Shunrey, uma menina muito tímida, mas que era um amor de pessoa, com uma bondade em seu coração que transbordava por todos os lados. Era perdidamente apaixonada por Shiryu, e finalmente os dois haviam conseguido ficar juntos. Ela não conversava muito com a menina, mas ainda assim, pareciam se sentir bem na presença uma da outra, Shiryu achava que Yue só não queria admitir que, no fundo, queria muito ter uma amiga. Dohko tinha medo que ela, realmente, já tivesse desistido do mundo e das pessoas. Ela parecia menos propensa a se irritar com as pessoas, mas ainda tinha o olhar triste e distante, e à noite Dohko a ouvia chorar dormindo. O que mais queria era poder entrar em seu quarto e abraçá-la, tirá-la daqueles sonhos horríveis, mas sabia que ela jamais aceitaria isso, e só ficaria com ainda mais raiva. Era praticamente uma tortura vê-la sofrer tanto.

Já do lado dela, as coisas estavam ficando bem complicadas, ela estava confusa, sua mente e seu coração não pareciam mais concordar em nada. Quando acordava chorando de noite, com seus terríveis sonhos, sua mente queria que estivesse ainda no mundo dos mortos, mas seu coração queria um abraço, e não um abraço qualquer... Um abraço dele... Isso não era justo! Não estava certo! Como queria que ele estivesse ali se o odiava tanto? E quando o via todos os dias, seu corpo reagia de uma forma estranha, de um jeito que não conseguia entender ou reconhecer. Seu corpo forte lhe dava calores por todos os lados, seu olhar doce para ela lhe deixava com as fazes da cor das cerejas maduras, e às vezes se pegava observando os lábios do Cavaleiro como se quisesse se aproximar deles. Então ela balançava a cabeça com força, devia estar ficando louca! Devia estar ficando completamente desvairada. Aquilo era psicose! Não aguentava mais ficar ali, era tortura demais. Queria voltar para casa, nem que fosse para se despedir de seus pais, antes de deixar a vida. Porque ela não podia mais levar aquilo adiante, o que seria uma desonra para sua família. Desonra que ela desfaria com prazer...

O dia seguinte se passou normalmente, como todos os outros, Dohko desceu e encontrou o café da manhã pronto, sentou e comeu com Yue, ela quase não conversou, mesmo que ele tentasse puxar algum assunto. Então ele se levantou, se despediu dela e foi para o coliseu. Olhou para trás uma vez, vendo-a tirar a mesa. Ela não tinha permitido que ele o fizesse, dizendo que, já que estava lhe dando um lugar para morar, ela tinha de colaborar em alguma coisa. Não que ele concordasse com isso, mas achava melhor não contrariar. Puxa... Como queria poder dar um beijo de despedida... E dizer o quanto gostava dela...

A tarde passou da mesma forma, almoçaram e ele voltou aos treinos, ainda desanimado. Quando voltou para casa, já após o pôr do sol, encontrou o jantar pronto, mas a casa deserta. Estranhando, subiu ao quarto dela, mas estava aberto e ninguém estava lá.

- Yue-chan? – chamava ele enquanto procurava por todos os cômodos. – Onde você está?

Mas depois de procurar em cada canto da casa, sem nada encontrar, foi procurar Shiryu e Shunrey. Os dois, porém, nada sabiam dela, e ele saiu pelo Santuário perguntando. Ninguém a havia visto o dia inteiro, nem mesmo Marin. Estava tudo muito estranho, por onde ela poderia andar? O que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Ela estaria completamente segura dentro do Santuário, mas... Será que ela poderia ter saído? Mas por que ela sairia? Era óbvio... Ela não estava feliz ali...

- Shaka? – disse o libriano entrando afoito na casa de Virgem.

- Dohko? O que aconteceu? Parece atordoado.

- Estou, amigo. Por favor, preciso de sua ajuda... Acho que Yue fugiu.

- Fugir do Santuário? Por que ela faria isso?

- Não estava feliz aqui. Talvez queira voltar para casa. Se isso acontecer... Será uma desonra para a família dela. Mas ela não vai deixar que o pai lave a honra se matando então...

- Acha que ela vai voltar para a China e se suicidar depois?

- Não posso deixar que isso aconteça... Shaka, você pode sentir a presença de alguém muito melhor do que eu... Por favor, me ajuda.

- É claro que ajudo. Vamos, eu vou com você. Ela pode estar perdida em qualquer lugar.

Os dois saíram na busca, logo perceberam que ela não estaria em nenhum lugar do Santuário, e saíram em busca em Rodório. Mas nada dela ali também. O rastro de sua presença, porém, ainda estava presente para que Shaka pudesse identificar, o que deixava Dohko só um pouco mais calmo. Ele estava quase tendo um surto nervoso. E se não a encontrasse antes que ela fizesse qualquer besteira? E se ela sofresse algum acidente? Yue não estava acostumada com a cidade.

- Dohko... Acho que encontrei!

- Onde?

- Por aqui!

- Mas... Por aí só tem um pedaço de periferia...

- Pois é... Melhor corrermos antes que ela se perca ou caia em alguma dessas ribanceiras.

E eles correram pelos corredores estreitos de casas da cidade, seguindo a pequena energia que todo ser humano emana com sua presença.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Poucos minutos antes, a menina andava pelas ruas escuras, que cada vez ficavam mais estreitas e com casas mais destruídas. Estava ficando com medo, virava para um lado e para outro o mapa que trazia em suas mãos, sabendo que o tinha interpretado mal em algum lugar, mas não conseguia mais entender tantos riscos. Como poderia chegar ao tal aeroporto agora? Se pelo menos tivesse alguém para pedir informações... Mas sempre que via alguma pessoa, não conseguia chegar até ela, não confiava em ninguém, nem nos que conhecia, quem dirá em desconhecidos. Ela trazia um bracelete no braço, um belíssimo bracelete de ouro e pedrarias com um tigre e um dragão enroscados. Era uma relíquia da família, algo perigoso com que se andar num lugar daqueles, mas ela não sabia disso. Apesar de duvidar da bondade dos homens, era uma garota do interior, e não sabia que esse tipo de coisas chamava a atenção da cobiça de todos.

Dois pares de olhos a fitavam na escuridão, olhos cheios de maldade e cobiça. Ela nem os percebeu. Queria tanto dizer que odiava a todos e não confiava em nada, mas no fundo era uma garota delicada e inocente. Um dos pares de olhos cochichava com o companheiro.

- Então, o que acha? Aquele bracelete deve valer uma fortuna... Pegamos a garota, desacordamos ela, e amanhã mesmo vendemos a relíquia.

- Deixa de ser burro, cara! Se ela anda por aí com um negócio desses, a família deve ser podre de rica. Vamos ficar com ela e pedir um resgate bem maior!

- Tá... Mas sem violências, certo...?

E sem saber que aquele era o bem de maior valor material da família, o único por sinal, eles avançaram contra ela, prendendo-a e apertando sua boca. A menina, desesperada, tentava se debater de todas as formas, mas era muito frágil para os dois marmanjos. Será que tudo aquilo se repetiria de novo? Ela não poderia aguentar mais uma humilhação... O que fizera? Estava infeliz naquele lugar, com ele, mas pelo menos lá estava segura. E agora, por causa daquelas sensações malucas, ela tinha fugido e estava em grande perigo. Por que tinha de sentir aquilo? Por que tinha de ficar tão confusa? Por que seu corpo e seu coração teimavam em ir contra seus pensamentos? Por que ela não podia ter ficado quieta onde estava ao invés de se meter naquela enrascada? Agora mesmo que não haveria ninguém para salvá-la. Sentiu, então, uma pancada na cabeça, e tudo escureceu.

Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma cara embaçada e barbada sorrindo ironicamente para ela. Uma fraca luz iluminava o ambiente, e outro homem afiava uma faca, sentado sobre uma mesa de madeira muito velha.

- Olha só que bonitinha, Juca... Ela tem olhinhos cor de mel, rostinho de anjo e uns baita peitão! Podíamos brincar com ela antes de devolvê-la...

A menina gelou dos dedos dos pés ao último fio de cabelo. Não podia estar ouvindo aquilo.

- Vai se ferrar, Berto! A gente é bandido, mas não isso!

- Hahaha! Eu sei, eu sei. Só tava querendo meter um sustinho nela. E parece que consegui. Ela quase desmaiou de medo.

- Tá, agora para de palhaçada e diz pra ela o que queremos.

Ele sorriu com ironia e ergueu o bracelete da menina, balançando-o diante de seus olhos.

- Você deve ser uma mocinha bem rica pra sair por aí com um desses. Como veio parar nessa biboca é que eu não sei. Mas... Melhor pra gente. Quero o telefone da sua família, meu bem... Vamos tirar uma boa grana deles em troca da sua vidinha. O que acha?

Ela não conseguia falar, estava apavorada, com os olhos fixos no homem, seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas. Berto pegou em seu rosto e o apertou.

- Como é que é, vadiazinha! Vai abrir a boca ou vou ter que arrancar esse número a força?

- Não... Não me machuca!

- Então fala logo, merda!

Ele deu um tapa em seu rosto, mas o outro se levantou e o segurou. Parecia muito bravo.

- Chega, Berto! A gente combinou sem violência!

- Ah, você é frouxo demais, Juca! Ainda acredita que tem outro caminho? Ainda tá querendo a grana só pra conseguir sair da vida de malandro e viver limpo? Tu é burro demais!

- A gente combinou! – repetiu ele, apontando a faca para o companheiro. Devia ser bom de briga, pois este afastou com as mãos erguidas.

- Tá legal... Você que sabe. Tira dela a informação então, Madre Tereza de Calcutá.

Ele guardou a faca e se abaixou até a altura de Yue, que estava amarrada numa cadeira, os cabelos desgrenhados de ter sido carregada até ali. Ele abriu uma caixa de isopor do seu lado, tirou um tanto de gelo que enrolou num pedaço de pano sujo, colocando-o sobre o hematoma que se formara pelo tapa.

- Escuta menina... A gente só quer o dinheiro, falou? Dê o telefone dos seus pais, ou seja lá quem for sua família, eles dão o resgate e a gente te solta. Ninguém se machuca, entendeu?

- Meus... Minha família não tem dinheiro... – disse ela gaguejando – Isso aqui é a única relíquia da família, foi passado de mãe pra filha por séculos... Não temos nada além disso.

O rapaz, mais bem apessoado que o anterior, abaixou a cabeça, Berto deu um murro na mesa, assustando Yue, que deu um sobressalto na cadeira e começou a chorar. Ele se aproximou gritando e puxando uma das tranças dela.

- Essa cadela tá mentindo! Você com essa mania de bonzinho não vai é ganhar nada!

- Para com isso, Berto! Ela tá com medo demais pra mentir.

- Você é um veadinho, isso sim! Vou arrancar a verdade dessa puta!

- Para! Está me machucando! Por favor!

- Solta ela de uma vez! Já temos o bracelete!

- Ah é... E acha q ela não vai denunciar a gente? Já era, nego, ela tem que morrer!

- Não precisa chegar nisso! Eu não sou assassino!

- Então deixa que eu mato. – disse Berto, puxando uma faca.

- NÃO! – gritou ela.

E quando Juca puxava também sua faca para ir contra a decisão do amigo, a porta de aço reforçado voou longe com uma rajada de energia dourada, e por trás dela apareceu um homem de olhar bravio, como um felino enfurecido, os cabelos quase dourados e arrepiados dançavam de um lado a outro ao sabor da energia dourada que o envolvia e ele avançou a passos pesados na direção dos dois, agarrando-os pelo pescoço, um em cada uma de suas mãos fortes. Ele não era muito alto, aliás, perto dos dois gregos, ficava até pequeno, mas sua força e sua energia, seu olhar fixo e sério, os deixava menores que ratos em sua presença.

- Posso saber o que pensavam que iam fazer com ela, malditos? – bradou ele, fazendo os móveis velhos ao redor tremerem.

- Solta... Maldito, quem é você? – perguntou Berto engasgado

- Não é da sua conta! – disse ele e o atirou longe.

Não fora suficiente para matá-lo, mas com certeza o fora para deixá-lo muito machucado e sem nenhuma vontade de voltar a insultar ou ameaçar alguém por um bom tempo. Então, olhou com o mesmo olhar frio para Juca, que estava quase desmaiado entre seus dedos.

- Des... Desculpa... Cara... Eu... Só queria o... Dinheiro... Não... Queria matá-la... Juro...

- Seu... Como se atreve a mentir pra mim?

- Dohko...! – disse a menina timidamente, e o Cavaleiro se voltou para ela – Ele... Disse a verdade... Eles estavam brigando, porque ele não queria que o outro me ferisse...

Dohko voltou a fitar os olhos do rapaz, soltou-o no chão e foi desamarrar a menina, que tinha o rosto ensopado de lágrimas. E quando se viu livre, se colocou a chorar ainda mais. Dohko a pegou no colo, ela não reclamou de sua proximidade desta vez, afundou o rosto em seu peito e chorou, como se estivesse chorando não só pelo medo desta vez, mas também pelo sofrimento da outra vida. O jovem bandido pegou o bracelete que jazia no chão e o entregou a Dohko, muito envergonhado. O Cavaleiro o pegou e olhando no fundo de seus olhos, apenas disse:

- Veja se encontre algo descente para fazer da sua vida. Você não serve pra ser bandido.

- Sim... – disse ele baixando os olhos. Depois o fitou novamente e disse – Você não parece humano, então aquelas lendas sobre o Santuário de guerreiros lendários é verdadeira?

- Está querendo conhecer?

- Bem... Eu...

- Me siga.

Disse isso apenas, e saiu pela porta com a menina nos braços. Do lado de fora, Shaka o esperava, de braços cruzados e com a expressão sempre serena.

- Ora, você consegue ser bem irracional quando quer, Dohko...

- Vamos voltar. O rapaz vem conosco.

- Como quiser. – disse e deu um leve sorriso – É bom saber que chegamos a tempo.

- Tenho de acertar, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Dohko deu um suspiro após este último comentário, e apertou um pouco mais a garota em seus braços, que ainda respirava com força por causa do choro. Quando chegaram ao Santuário, Shaka se ofereceu para apresentar o possível novo cadete ao Grande Mestre. Shion andava de um lado a outro quando ele chegou ao salão.

- O que diabos está acontecendo, Shaka? Dohko sumiu do Santuário atrás da menina e nem me falou nada!

Shaka explicou a situação e apresentou o rapaz. Shion olhou bem para ele e franziu o cenho.

- Tem sorte de Yue-chan ter te defendido. Se fosse comigo eu te transformava em poeira estelar por colocar as mãos numa garota como aquela. Saia da minha frente. Você fica com os aspirantes de Máscara da Morte, boas maneiras ele não ensina, mas vai saber como lidar com você.

Chamou um dos soldados que estava por ali e, muito mais educadamente, pediu que levasse o rapaz para o seu alojamento. Ele estava branco só pelo olhar que lhe fora desferido por Shion.

- Parece que ficou bem preocupado mesmo, Shion. – comentou o virginiano.

- O que acha? Estou todos os dias vendo meu melhor amigo no estado em que está e de repente ela desaparece. Eu pensei que ele viria falar comigo. Fiquei aqui pensando no que estaria acontecendo e ninguém me avisa nada! – e se acalmou, voltando a ser o que se espera de um Grande Mestre – Bom... Pelo menos ele procurou por alguém perito em encontrar pessoas. Fico mais aliviado, sabendo que está tudo bem. Nos vemos amanhã, nos treinos.

- Sim. Até lá. – disse Shaka numa breve reverência, e se retirou.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

- Por que fugiu, Yue-chan? – perguntou ele colocando-a na cama e cuidando de seus ferimentos no rosto e na cabeça.

- Eu... Não aguentava mais ficar aqui...

- Pretendia voltar para casa, dizer aos seus pais que não quer este casamento e lavar a honra ferida de sua família com sua própria vida...

- Como sabe?

- É fácil imaginar. Yue-chan... Eu queria que fosse feliz aqui. Achei que, pelo menos, pudesse viver uma vida normal, eu não quis te forçar a nada...

- Você não entenderia...

- Talvez, se me tentasse explicar.

- Não tem o que explicar! – ela quase gritou, com o rosto muito vermelho.

- Não precisa ficar tão irritada. Só acho que poderíamos nos entender bem melhor se você dissesse o que sente, o que quer, do que precisa...

- Eu preciso ficar longe de você!

Dohko se afastou, tornando os olhos para um canto qualquer do chão, ela percebeu que estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele terminou os curativos, se levantou e se afastou, sem conseguir fitá-la nos olhos.

- Me perdoe, Yue-chan... Só queria que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes...

E saiu. Os pensamentos e sentimentos dela estavam em turbilhão. Aquele olhar lacrimoso era desesperador, seu peito doía como se fosse se desfazer e ela queria chorar, um impulso dentro dela pedia desesperadamente que se levantasse e se atirasse em seus braços, enquanto sua mente ainda tentava lembrá-la do porque o odiava tanto. "Por que... Por que quero tanto me jogar em seus braços e sentir seu cheiro e tocar seus lábios... Não é justo... Isso não está certo! O que esta acontecendo comigo afinal?" Estava afundada nas próprias mãos, e quando levantou os olhos viu algo que poucas pessoas poderiam ver. Shunrey estava a sua frente, tinha vindo visitá-la. Mas seu olhar não era o tímido e delicado de sempre. Ela parecia furiosa.

- Como pôde fazer isso?

- O que...?

- Não se faça de boba! Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu com você e entendo sua dor. Mas não justifica tratar o mestre assim! Ele sempre foi uma pessoa boa! Ele me salvou de morrer abandonada, me criou como filha, sempre foi bom e justo com todos! Não posso aceitar que o trate assim! Isso foi cruel! Mestre Dohko não merece isso!

- Você... Não entende nada! Não sabe de nada!

- Sou mulher como você! Sei muito bem o que é o medo do que te aconteceu! E eu sei mais... Sei a dor que o mestre passou por causa da sua morte!

- Ele pode ter mentido.

Mas Shunrey mantinha o olhar firme e decidido, jogou um livrinho na cama, aos pés de Yue.

- Um dia eu peguei isso e li escondida. Quando o mestre descobriu, achei que ficaria furioso, mas ao contrário, me fez guardiã de suas memórias. Devia ler.

Ela virou as costas e saiu. Shiryu estava à porta, pasmo de ver sua noiva agindo daquela forma, ele estendeu a mão para ela, que aceitou prontamente. Os dois partiram. Yue olhou para o livro, abriu, folheou, era um diário, mas não estava a fim de ler. Jogou-o de qualquer jeito no criado mudo, virou para o lado e tentou dormir. Mas não seria fácil... Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era no que tinha feito, na sua fuga que quase lhe custara a vida, no salvamento que ela acreditava ser impossível... Naquele olhar bravio que jamais vira no rosto do libriano, apenas por vê-la em perigo... E seu abraço forte, suas palavras pareciam tão doloridas naquela hora. "Tenho de acertar, pelo menos uma vez na vida." - foram suas palavras. Seu cheiro era tão aconchegante... E seus olhos lacrimosos minutos atrás, que faziam seu coração se despedaçar apesar da mente que lhe censurava, lembrando-a da promessa não cumprida do passado, e de sua dor.

Então, ela se levantou, com muita raiva, e desceu as escadas. Ele estava sozinho na sala, tomando uma dose de saque e olhando para o nada. Não estava bêbado, certamente, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tristezas. Ela chegou perto do Cavaleiro, que a olhou um pouco espantado, e sem saber bem porque, começou a falar sem parar.

- Por quê? Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo? Por que eu não podia continuar morta? Eu te odeio! Te odeio por ter me deixado sofrer! Por ter chegado tão tarde e deixado aquele monstro fazer aquilo comigo! Então por que eu quero tanto você perto? Por que eu fico tão chateada com essa sua maldita cara de choro? Com essa sua cara de apaixonado! Por que meu corpo fica desse jeito perto de você? Eu não quero isso! Não quero sentir isso! Não quero querer isso!

- Yue... Chan... – gaguejou ele pasmo – Do que... Está falando?

- Do que você acha? Eu não consigo pensar perto de você! Foi por isso que fugi! Eu... Meu coração e meu corpo... Não me obedecem mais! Eu quero te odiar pelo que fez, mas só consigo... Só consigo... Te... Droga, por que eu tô com essa coisa no meu corpo?

- De que coisa está falando? – ele estava ficando preocupado.

- Desejo! – ela caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar – Eu não quero isso... Eu te odeio... Então por que... Por que eu quero...? Droga, o que tá acontecendo comigo?

Dohko não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos, ficou ali, parado com cara de tonto por uns cinco segundos, o copo de saque caiu de sua mão, se espatifando no chão. Ela era tão frágil... Tão linda... E estava tão confusa... Ele não aguentava vê-la chorar daquele jeito, mas tinha de admitir que ela tinha mesmo mudado, e esta mudança a assustava, ia contra tudo que ela estava acostumada a pensar dele e de si mesma. Então, quando finalmente voltou a si, saiu do sofá, se ajoelhou diante dela e a abraçou com todas as forças que podia. Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele não deixou.

- Não! Não chega perto de mim! Me deixa em paz!

- Yue-chan... Por favor... Por tudo que é mais sagrado, me perdoe... Eu queria tanto poder tirar essa dor de você... Tudo que eu mais queria era ver seu sorriso. Por favor, me perdoe... Eu te amo, Yue-chan...

- Não! Eu não quero! Eu te odeio! Te odeio!

- Não é verdade... Você não é má para odiar alguém. – ele tomou seu queixo delicadamente nas pontas dos dedos e a fez olhar em seus olhos – Você é uma garota linda, graciosa e pura.

E com essas palavras, ele a beijou. Ela resistiu, de início, mas aquele calor, aquela energia... Aquilo a deixava zonza, algo em sua mente dizia que ela queria aquilo o tempo todo. Ela tentava lutar contra este pensamento, mas não conseguia, acabou se entregando, segurou forte em seus ombros e correspondeu ao seu beijo, e quando se afastaram, até mesmo o olhar dela estava mais leve. Ela o fitava como se estivesse num sonho, ou em transe.

- Dohko... Obrigada... Por me salvar hoje...

E o sorriso de Dohko foi tão espontâneo, tão cheio de vida e felicidade, que o coração da menina derreteu por completo. Ele a levou para o quarto, colocou-a ao seu lado e a abraçou como se a fosse proteger para sempre. Desatou as fitas de suas tranças, soltando os belos cabelos negros e alisando-os entre os dedos, maravilhado com aquela pequena flor que tinha em seus braços. Acariciou seu rosto, de bochechas vermelhas como cerejas, e ficou perdido em sua pele sedosa, e na bela visão daquele par de olhos cor de mel. Ela era a coisa mais linda que já vira em toda sua vida.

- Dohko... – disse ela quase morta de vergonha – Você... Pode... Pode me tomar como esposa de verdade... Se quiser...

Ele se espantou, e agora era seu rosto que se tingia de um escarlate tão forte que parecia prestes a pegar fogo. Seu coração bateu forte, querendo escapar-lhe do peito e todo seu corpo estremeceu. Estava ouvindo bem?

- Tem... Certeza...?

Ela balançou a cabeça, muito tímida, dizendo que sim.

- Eu... Estou com medo, mas... Se você for gentil...

- Prometo... Yue-chan... – disse já fora do mundo, e a tomou novamente nos braços.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi, gnt! Bom, lá vamos nós para o capítulo final de mais uma fic! Os dois pombinhos jah se resolveram... Não é lindo? \o/ Mas eu resolvi fazer esse caítulozinho pq achei q ia fical bonito p/ um final. Então, já q não tivemos reviews semana passada (T_T) vamos direto ao último caítulo de "Casamento Arranjado" Espero q tenham gostado da fic! E mesmo q tenha acabado, comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_**  
><strong>

**Capítulo V – O Diário:**

Pequenos raios de sol a tiraram do sono profundo. Nunca tinha dormido tão bem em toda sua vida, sempre com aqueles sonhos horríveis em sua mente. Mas hoje, sequer se lembrava deles. A dor inicial da união se foi rapidamente, se transformando numa sensação de prazer intenso e de felicidade. Dohko finalmente a vira sorrir, e ela sabia que ele tinha sido o primeiro a ver seu gracioso e verdadeiro sorriso. Nem mesmo ela conseguira vê-lo no espelho, quando estava sozinha, nunca conseguira nem mesmo fingir direito. Mas hoje era diferente, seu coração saltava alegre dentro de seu peito ao sentir-se enlaçada pelos fortes braços de Dohko. Apenas uma coisa incomodava: A forma como o tratara durante todos aqueles meses, tudo o que achava dele, e o olhar reprovador de Shunrey, com aquele diário nas mãos. O que haveria nele?

Sem que o marido percebesse, ela se levantou, bem devagar, e foi ao quarto de hóspedes. Lá, em cima do criado mudo, ainda estava o caderninho, jogado de qualquer jeito. Ela se sentiu envergonhada por aquilo, pegou o livro com cuidado, pois era muito antigo, e começou a ler. A caligrafia era infantil, Dohko escrevia ali desde pequeno, havia coisas cotidianas, brincadeiras, brigas com os amigos, coisas que aprendia, os treinos com o pai e seu antepassado, Liang. Então, um relato lhe chamou a atenção. Ele parecia muito feliz quando contava aquilo nas páginas.

"Esta tarde, meu pai voltou da casa dos Liang muito animado. Então, ele disse à mim e à minha mãe que eu estava noivo. Era com a filha do senhor Liang, que nasceu algumas semanas atrás. Ele me disse que, provavelmente, ela será muito bonita e prendada. Eu não vejo a hora de crescermos e podermos casar e ter nossa família. O que será que casados fazem de diferente dos não casados? Como vamos ter que fazer pra ter filhos? Espero que possamos ser muito felizes juntos, eu estou muito feliz de saber que tenho uma prometida, da família que é mais amiga dos meus pais."

Era um relato tão inocente, que ela sorriu sozinha, acariciando as páginas. Como poderia odiar um homem que fora um menino tão perfeito como aquele? Será que ele, realmente, tinha mudado quando adulto? No diário, havia o relato da invasão dos espectros, e da ajuda de Hakurei.

"Meu pai e o senhor Liang estavam caídos, Shang, agarrado à mãe, estava apavorado, e Shing só tinha um ano e chorava muito. Eu fiquei com muito medo de perder minha família, e com muito medo de ver Shing morrer. Peguei a espada pesada de meu pai e tentei fazer alguma coisa. Só consegui ser espancado... Quando tentaram tirar Shing dos braços da senhora Liang, eu quase fiquei doido, mas o senhor Hakurei degolou o monstro. Bem feito, quem mandou mexer com minha noiva? Vou pedir para o senhor Hakurei me levar e me treinar. Assim, quando eu for adulto, Shing nunca estará desprotegida, vou ser forte para defendê-la de tudo!"

Aquilo atingiu seu coração como uma adaga. Ele fora treinar para protegê-la, e ele não lhe parecia mais alguém que, realmente, pudesse abandoná-la, ou descumprir uma palavra. Isso só fazia com que tudo o que lhe dissera e todo o modo com que o tratara se tornassem ainda mais horríveis. Ela sentiu uma grande vergonha ao pensar em tudo isso, e quase chorou, mas continuou lendo. Tudo o que encontrou a partir dali foram treinos e mais treinos, relatos do quanto sentia falta da família e o quanto queria saber como estaria sua noiva, esperando que ela estivesse sempre muito feliz e saudável. "Será que ela vai gostar de mim quando nos conhecermos?" – começou a se perguntar quando já era adolescente. "Será que ela vai me achar um bom marido?" – dizia mais ou menos quando tinha uns dezesseis anos. Então vieram os relatos da Guerra Santa, as invasões ao Santuário, o dia em que ele encontrou um menino hiperativo chamado Tenma, que tinha tudo para ser um grande guerreiro, as catástrofes causadas pelos espectros em sua cidade natal, na Itália. E tudo isso impregnado por uma grande preocupação para com a noiva.

"Como estarão as coisas em casa?" – dizia – "Tenho medo de que algo aconteça com minha família. Será que Shing estará bem? Ah, se eu não tivesse de ficar aqui correria direto para lá. Eu poderia protegê-los de qualquer coisa agora que sou um Cavaleiro de ouro. Mas mestre Hakurei tem razão. Eu tenho de ficar aqui, sou importante, se eu não lutar, se eu não estiver aqui quando precisarem de mim, e se por isso Hades ganhar, então será minha culpa a destruição do mundo. Eu tenho de ficar, pela própria segurança da minha família e de minha noiva. Ficarei aqui e lutarei até o fim, e quando tudo isso acabar, se estiver vivo, a primeira coisa que farei será ir correndo de volta para a China. Não vejo a hora de encontrar todos... E de ver como ela está. Eu sei que ela só tem dez anos e que não podemos nos casar ainda. Ia ser bem estranho me casar com uma criança, isso até parece coisa de doente. Mas não sei explicar direito. Eu nem a conheço, mas parece que já a amo só de pensar. Mal posso esperar para podermos estar juntos..."

Mas depois disso o tom dos relatos mudou drasticamente, parecia amargurado, contando as cenas que viu ao voltar para a China, contando seu encontro com Shang e a visão da menina morta diante de seus olhos, as impressões que aquilo lhe davam causavam dores no coração de Yue, e não eram as dores do que ela mesma sofrera, pela primeira vez estava sentindo algo que lhe parecia a dor que Dohko devia ter sentido.

"Eu cheguei tarde demais... Tudo aquilo aconteceu por minha culpa, por não ter cumprido minha promessa. Ela parecia ter sofrido tanto... Como alguém poderia fazer algo tão horrível? Ela só tinha dez anos, parecia uma menina tão linda, mas agora estava ali, diante de meus olhos, com um olhar de pavor, o sangue pelo corpo. O que aqueles monstros fizeram com ela? Acho que nunca senti tanta raiva em minha vida, raiva deles, raiva de mim mesmo. Sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro! Como pude não chegar em tempo de salvá-la? De protegê-la! Como pude ser tão imprestável? Shang diz que não é minha culpa, mas eu acho que só está sendo gentil. Eu desonrei toda minha família... Se pudesse, colocaria fim a minha vida, para reaver o prestígio de meus antepassados, mas eu sou o único sobrevivente além de Shion, e Athena me deu uma missão importante. Não posso faltar nessa hora. Se eu não estiver aqui, pode ser que tudo esteja perdido quando o selo perder seu efeito, e eu não posso cometer outra idiotice como a de agora... A única coisa que sei é que nunca vou me perdoar. Todos os meus sonhos foram por água abaixo, meu desejo de fazer minha noiva feliz se desfez diante de meus olhos, meu coração está vazio e frio. Eu não espero que o espírito dela me perdoe, eu só queria poder voltar atrás... E correr mais rápido."

Então, a escrita terminava. Olhou em todas as outras páginas e as folhas estavam em branco. Parece que ele nunca mais teve vontade de escrever. O último ideograma estava manchado, como se uma gota de água tivesse caído sobre o papel, logo após a escrita. Uma lágrima, com certeza. E ali, entre as páginas amareladas, havia um papel bem dobradinho, também muito amarelado, junto de outro, também dobrado, mas muito mais branquinho. Ela pegou, primeiro, o mais novo, a caligrafia era totalmente diferente.

"Mestre ancião parece sempre tão feliz... É estranho ter lido estas últimas frases. Ele me contou que só conseguiu sorrir de novo depois que me encontrou e me criou. Estava tentando fazer algo para melhorar o erro do passado. Mas eu duvido que ele tenha errado, acho que Shang estava certo, embora eu nem o conheça. Mestre Ancião jamais quebraria uma palavra, jamais mentiria para alguém. Ele é como Shiryu, um homem perfeito. Quando li o diário, pensei que ficaria furioso, mas ele sorriu, meio triste, e me disse que eu era confiável o bastante para guardar suas memórias, então me deu o caderno e pediu que eu o guardasse. São suas memórias mais preciosas. Fiquei muito feliz e emocionada por ele me confiar algo tão importante. Então ele me contou outra história, que não está no diário. No dia em que chegou em casa, depois de ver Shing morta daquela forma tão terrível e brutal, ele olhou para um papel em seu quarto. Era a primeira vez que entrava lá depois de ter partido para a Grécia. No papel, quando pequeno, seu pai tinha ajudado a desenhar a árvore genealógica da família. No final dela estava o nome Dohko. Quando tinha oito anos, ficou tão feliz em ter uma noiva que correu para o papel e desenhou o nome dela. Naquele dia horrível ele ficou alguns minutos parado, olhando para o papel, olhando para o nome dela ao lado do seu, chorando sem parar, com o coração se partindo em milhões de pedacinhos. Num impulso de desespero, ele deu um golpe na parede e rasgou o papel em dois, separando os nomes, mas depois pegou os pedaços com cuidado e ficou muito tempo de joelhos, chorando e olhando para o nome dela. Quando ouvi essa história, chorei como criança. Mestre Ancião a amava de verdade, mesmo sem conhecê-la, e aqueles monstros de Hades os separaram. Que crueldade aconteceu... Nem sei como ele pôde aguentar... Por isso eu vou cuidar muito bem de suas memórias. Para sempre."

Foi quando ela percebeu que aquele outro papel dobrado e amarelado, na verdade eram dois, dois pedaços de um mesmo desenho. A árvore genealógica da família Suei, com o nome de Dohko lá embaixo e, no outro pedaço, o seu, manchado de antigas lágrimas.

E, neste momento, Yue não aguentou e começou a chorar, guardou os papeis tão preciosos no caderno como estavam antes, abraçou o diário com força e se deitou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem e os soluços saírem. Foi quando Dohko entrou no quarto a sua procura.

- Yue-chan! Estava te procurando... – então a viu chorando sobre a cama – O que... O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Ela se sentou na cama, secando o rosto, vermelha de vergonha com o livro na mão. Dohko o reconheceu, deu um cálido sorriso e chegou mais perto.

- Então... Shunrey achou que deveria te mostrar isso?

- Ela ficou muito brava porque eu te tratei mal todo esse tempo... Então disse que eu devia ler, para saber melhor quem eu estava destratando e magoando tanto. Ela disse que não era justo eu te tratar como fazia. Eu não acreditei na hora, mas... Agora... Ela tinha razão. Eu fui horrível!

Ela começou a chorar ainda mais, sentindo-se culpada. Tinha tratado como a um cão sarnento o homem que tanto a amara, que se sentira culpado por dois séculos pelo que lhe acontecera, que tivera seu coração estraçalhado por sua morte. O homem que a fizera se sentir tão feliz, como uma verdadeira Deusa, na noite anterior. Ele sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou bem forte, fazendo-a sentir seu calor acolhedor.

- Não devia ser tão gentil comigo! Eu fui horrível com você.

- Pare com isso, Yue-chan... Você estava confusa. Passou por algo horrível que traumatizaria qualquer um. Eu não te culpo de nada, está bem?

- Mas eu sempre te culpei de tudo! E você não tinha culpa nenhuma! Não fui justa!

- Pare de pensar nisso. Se cometemos ou não erros, vamos deixar no passado. Vamos... Tentar começar tudo de novo. Uma vida nova, só nossa.

- Você... Não está mesmo chateado comigo? Nem ofendido?

- Pelo Deus Dragão! Como alguém pode ficar chateado ou ofendido com um anjo?

Ao ouvir estas palavras sua garganta se encheu de uma vontade louca de gritar, ela o abraçou com todas as forças que tinha, chorando alto e soluçando muito. Era como se todas as lágrimas de todos os mais de duzentos e cinquenta anos jorrassem de uma só vez. E Dohko a deixou chorar até não aguentar mais, abraçando-a com força e passando para ela todo o amor de seu cosmo. Quando se acalmou, ele deu um beijo doce no topo de sua cabeça, e depois apoiou seu próprio rosto nos cabelos macios e negros.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo. Não precisa mais sofrer. Me perdoe por ter demorado tanto.

- Não é culpa sua – disse ela baixinho – Obrigada por estar comigo.

- Eu te amo, Yue...

Ela ergueu o rosto, muito corado, os olhos brilhantes e caramelados, e sorriu novamente, como na noite anterior, com uma felicidade verdadeira e pura.

- Também te amo, Dohko...

E Dohko puxou o rosto dela para junto do seu, dando-lhe um beijo doce e apaixonado. Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, e se deitou na cama com ele sobre seu corpo. O Cavaleiro, então, afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o perfume inebriante de seus cabelos, levou a mão ao corpo delicado e perfeito dela, e falou ao seu ouvido de uma forma que a fez pegar fogo.

- Posso, Yue...? – estava praticamente embriagado com a presença dela.

- Por favor... O que quiser, Dohko. – respondeu a menina, já em estase.

E, então, o passado foi completamente e finalmente apagado. Um novo nome seria colocado ao lado do de Dohko na árvore da família, mas não deixaria de ser o dela, sua amada esposa prometida, por quem ele esperara tanto tempo. E com certeza esta árvore haveria de continuar crescendo. Não havia mais passados terríveis, apenas o presente maravilhoso e um futuro cheio de amor e prazeres pela frente. Um prazer puro de duas pessoas que se amam realmente.

_**FIM**_


End file.
